Tricked
by I Don't Ship StingLu. Or do I
Summary: Thornkit just laid there as the dust settled. How would he ever be able to do that? How? Then he shook his worries off. He would do it. "Do you want to start to learn how to do something like that?" Brokensong asked. "Yes!" He said; ready to start learning. Brokensong purred happily. "Then you can start by gathering that moss." (Oneshot/Challenge for Blazeclan)


Thornkit opened his eyes excitedly. Today he was going to become an apprentice! Shallowsong, his mother, purred in amusement. "Settle down Thornkit. You aren't going out there until I groom you." Thornkit looked at her in dismay. He didn't want to wait another second! He would finally be a warrior along with Bluepaw and Cloudpaw! He didn't care much for Bluepaw, but Cloudpaw was really nice and sweet.

Thornkit raced for the nursery entrance, but Shallowsong easily plucked him up by his scruff. Thornkit whined and complained, but she set him down and groomed him. "Moooom!" He whined, in an annoyed voice. Ignoring his complaints, she finished washing him. He glared at her, and raced out of the nursery again, making sure to step in the mud when he got out. Shallowsong gave him a disappointed look, but he didn't care. Suddenly, Troutstar leaped up on tallstone and yowled, "All cats old enough to swim, gather for a clan meeting!"

Cat's trickled out from the dens, and looked up at the leader. Some looked at Thornkit, knowing that it was his apprentice ceremony, and seemed surprised that he had splotches of mud on him. Thornkit silently wished that he hadn't jumped in the mud, seeing now why his mother had wanted him to be clean. But he still held his head high, determined to prove that he wouldn't fail under pressure. Once the cats had gathered, Troutstar opened his mouth and said, "Thornkit step up."

Thornkit streaked up to tallstone, not hesitating to leap onto it. Troutstar seemed amused at his excitement, and said, "Thornkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Thornpaw. Your mentor will be Brokensong. I hope Brokensong will pass down all she knows on to you." Troutstar then turned to Brokensong. "Brokensong, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Stoneflight, and you have shown yourself to be crafty and loyal. You will be the mentor of Thornpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Thornpaw walked down and touched noses with Brokensong. Troutstar ended the meeting, and Thornpaw looked up at Brokensong. He was eager to begin training, and Brokensong acknowledged that. "Well Thornkit, you seem excited. Why don't we begin training right away?" Thornkit jumped up and down. "Yes! Please!" He said happily. He thought for a second that he saw a mischievous look on Brokensong's face, but dismissed it. He was going to start training right away!

Brokensong led him out of the camp. She started to streak through Riverclan territory, leaving Thornkit struggling to keep up. They eventually reached a small clearing, and Thornkit looked at her, panting. "Are you ready? I'd like to demonstrate something first. Stand there." Thornkit did as instructed, wondering what she would do. She suddenly leaped, knocking his paws out from under him. She pinned him to the ground, and rolled until they were in a dusty area. She then kicked up the dust, and he couldn't see anything. He tried to see through the thick smog; when he felt soft paws against him that, if the claws were out, would've ripped him to shreds. He then felt himself pinned to the ground again with jaws around his neck.

Thornkit just laid there as the dust settled. How would he ever be able to do that? How? Then he shook his worries off. He would do it. He would train and be the best warrior ever! "Do you want to start to learn how to do something like that?" Brokensong asked. "Yes!" He said; ready to start learning how to battle. Brokensong purred happily. "Then you can start by gathering that moss. Have fun!" She meowed, and settled down to watch him. He gawked; he had been tricked!


End file.
